


Fifty Shades of Bond(ing)

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Sequel to Discipline. “If we’re caught, you understand that my last act as Head of MI6 will be to fire you without so much as a whisper of recommendation to anyone else.” Established Bond/Mallory.





	Fifty Shades of Bond(ing)

“If we’re caught, you understand that my last act as Head of MI6 will be to fire you without so much as a whisper of recommendation to anyone else.”  
  
“Naturally.”  
  
“In fact, I’ll personally see to it that you never work again.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“You will be homeless and jobless, and will likely die on the streets before your next birthday.”  
  
“This could all be so easily avoided by you _locking your bloody door._ ”  
  
Mallory’s eyes rolled shut, and suddenly the benefits of this little meeting of theirs seemed to outweigh the potential risks.  
  
After he’d locked the door (quietly, so Moneypenny wouldn’t hear) and undid his belt (double-checking to ensure that there’s no damage to the belt that might cause it to break, because he will _not_ be caught at work without a bloody belt for the rest of the day), Mallory stepped over to Bond, who was leaning neatly over the edge of the desk and looking at Mallory with innocent eyes.  
  
“In fairness,” Bond cooed, “If anyone walked in here and saw us at this, they’d probably lose their mind from the shock of the MI6 head spanking one of his agents.”  
  
“And once they realize it’s you, they’d probably step back out of the office and tell me to carry on,” Mallory said flatly, wrapping one end of the belt around his hand. “Alright, ready?”  
  
“As always, M.”  
  
Mallory paused, cheeks flushing slightly. “Don’t call me that when we do this,” He muttered. In the bedroom it would be less of a problem; but they were in Mallory’s _office,_ and being called by his handle only served to remind him that he was doing something very _stupid_ that could very easily lead to him losing his job. Government employees had done worse things on the clock, but knowing his luck, he (and Bond, for that matter) would get the full extent of any possible punishment. “Just make sure you stay quiet. Moneypenny is discreet, but I don’t want her knowing all the same.”  
  
“Shame, I was going to compare notes.”  
  
Mallory rolled his eyes and started in on it.  
  
Bond kept his word; with every strike of the belt he kept quiet, or at the very least managed to muffle his grunts into his fists. Mallory kept his spare hand on the small of his back while the other did the striking, enjoying the feel of Bond moving under him. It was not even so much the spanking that was the potential danger here as it was the act that inevitably followed it: This was, after all, a sexual act for them.  
  
“We should see that movie.”  
  
Mallory shook out his wrist, which was starting to ache- he had yet to perfect the art of doing this for extended periods of time without his arm burning from the effort. “What movie?”  
  
“The Fifty Shades of Grey one- the sequel, I mean. We could pick up some tips.”  
  
Mallory rolled his eyes shut. “I’m going to gag you.”  
  
“I think they do that in the movie.”  
  
“That _movie_ ,” Mallory snapped, laying another smack on Bond’s ass, “Is idiotic, and from what I’ve heard, we oughtn’t be basing anything _we_ do together off of anything from it. Besides, I’ve seen more sexual chemistry between my neighbor’s garden gnomes.”  
  
Bond snorted. “Don’t know where to-” _Smack._ “-start: You talking about this sort of thing with-” _Smack_. “-someone other than me, or-” _Smack._ “-the fact that you’ve invented an imaginary romance between a pair of garden gnomes.” _Smack._  
  
“ _First_ ,” Mallory huffed, pausing to shake out his arm again, “It’s called the internet, Bond.”  
  
“I thought that was for teenagers and deviants- oh, wait.”  
  
“Ha-bloody-ha,” Mallory drawled. “Second, the entire _point_ is that they’re a pair of garden gnomes with no chemistry whatsoever. That’s supposed to indicate to you that the protagonists of that stupid movie are a pair of lifeless fools whose actors could barely muster a convincing smile at one another, never mind a convincing sex scene.” He paused. “Hang on- are you suggesting we go on a date?”  
  
Bond stiffened. “Didn’t say that.”  
  
Mallory leaned back, and he let the hand with the belt fall to his side. There was always a deep sense of satisfaction in him when he found a crack in Bond, something that Bond hadn’t meant for him to see- but this was surprising. “You _are,_ ” he remarked in disbelief. “You’re suggesting we go on a proper date.”  
  
“I didn’t _say_ that.”  
  
But he had.  
  
What they had been doing for the last few weeks had been purely sexual; the spankings followed by some sort of sexual encounter. And while it was undeniable that they had gotten closer, that they had developed something of a routine with one another, it   
had never crossed into the realm of what one would refer to as a typical (or even semi-typical) romantic relationship.  
  
Spanking someone with a belt and then jerking him off afterwards- that was sex.  
  
Going to the cinema with him smacked of the romantic.  
  
“Is that what you want?”  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake-” Bond stood up, hauling his trousers up in a swift motion. “Forget it, never mind.”  
  
Mallory had hit something a bit more sensitive than he’d originally suspected, if Bond was willing to stop mid-act- it wasn’t as though the man were famed for his self-control in this particular area, after all. Bond wasn’t the only one who knew how to dig into a person and get their good bits out, and Mallory could be just as stubborn as Bond- worse, even- when he put his mind to it.  
  
He moved quickly- he grabbed Bond’s arm and pulled him back, thumped down into his chair with Bond coming to fall on his lap. Mallory held his wrist with a grip that was tight, but not difficult to break if Bond truly meant to. “What _is_ it that you want out of this, Bond?”  
  
“Nothing you haven’t already been giving,” Bond grunted, and ground down onto Mallory’s lap.  
  
Mallory grabbed his hip with his free hand, squeezed lightly. “So you say.”  
  
“Do you have to psychoanalyze every word that comes out of my mouth?”  
  
“When they’re things that directly concern me, yes.”  
  
Bond sniffed, but did not pull away.  
  
“I’ll see the bloody movie with you.”  
  
Bond’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”  
  
Mallory wanted to dig. He wanted to see where this was going, wanted to know out of a morbid sense of curiosity what being mentally and emotionally closer to Bond would look like. “Certainly.”  
  
Bond’s lips twitch. “Christ- can’t say no to that. I’m half-convinced your poor, prudish heart will give out ten minutes into the film.”  
  
Mallory rolled his eyes, relaxing his grip on Bond’s wrist. “You’re still on with this idea that I’m some fussy old prude, are you?”  
  
“I call it as I see it. Speaking of which-” Bond frowned, twisted his wrist so he could read his watch. “-I have fifteen minutes until I have to meet Q. So are we finishing this, or not?”  
  
“Yes, yes, alright,” Mallory sighed. “Though I suppose you’ll have to work for it, Bond- being the fussy old prude that I am, it takes me a little longer to get things done.”  
  
“We’ve been at this for months; I already know the extent of your endurance.”  
  
“Keep it up and you’ll be paying for this deviant sex movie you so badly want to see.” Mallory warns.  
  
“Whatever you say, M.”  
   
-End


End file.
